


Nicotine

by CrossGeneration



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of drugs, Sex, Yaoi, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGeneration/pseuds/CrossGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk son of Hades and a worried yet unable-to-contain-himself son of Poseidon. What else can ensure but the promise of the night? Short song-fic<br/>((Disclaimer: Nicotine belongs to Panic! At The Disco and all characters belong to Rick Riordan))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Cross my heart and hope to die  
Burn my lungs and curse my eyes  
I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back  
I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked

　　A pale hand gripped the glass bottle a little too hard, his knuckles a little too white and his face a little too flushed. The teen next to him simply looked at him like he had done for the past bottle. Make that two. The current bottle was flipped backwards and the last few drops dropped out; Nico groaned as he putt the bottle on the table and tried to clear his foggy head. He stopped trying.  
　　“Stop. I’ll take you back to your cabin. You’re drunk.” Percy pulled the smaller teen up from the table by hooking his hands under his arms. Heaving the son of Hades up slowly, so that there were no unfortunately accidents, he proceeded to walk him to the door when Nico tried to wave him off and dismiss his statement as irrelevant.  
　　  
It’s a fucking drab.  
　　  
　　“Pshh, nonsense. I’m not drunk. Why would you say that?” He took his hands and put them at his hip, unconsciously leaning to one side for dramatic effect. Percy took all his willpower to keep his attention from the curves in his body: shoulder to waist, waist to hip, hip to thighs, thighs to calves. He cleared his head by taking a step away from the teen, who had stepped in.  
　　  
I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do  
Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine  
Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine  
　　  
　　“Nico. You’re not thinking straight. Now either, come with me, or I’ll be forced to take your drunk ass to cabin 13.”  
　　“I told you,” Nico pouted, totally out of it, “I’m not drunk.” The son of Poseidon closed his sea-green eyes and exhaled slowly, shaking his head in disbelief.  
　　  
Yeah.  
　　  
　　“Fine, try walking in a straight line towards me,” and held out his arms, is if having been forced to hug someone. The son of Hades giggled (yup, totally past gone) and tried to walk in a straight line- only failed and landed in the taller teen’s arms.  
　　“Oops,” he giggled again, hazy eyes looking at green-ones. Suddenly, a thin eyebrow went up, mouth opening to ask a question but it took him a while to form a proper question. “Well, if you’re right, and I’m drunk, then how come you’re not?”  
　　“Because I didn’t drink as much as you, Nico.” Percy felt like he was teaching a very, very stubborn and young child. In a sense, he was. “Now, let’s get you to your cabin.” The taller teen felt the weight disappear from his chest and looked at the ambassador of Pluto in question. The son of Hades stepped back closer again, and Percy could feel the drunk-warmth emitting from the younger teen.  
　　  
It’s better to burn than to fade away  
It’s better to leave than to be replaced  
I’m losing to you, baby, I’m no match  
I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked  
　　  
　　“Actually,” his face turned sober for a second before he broke out into a full grin, “I have a better idea. Since I’m drunk, and you’re not, let’s get you drunk!”  
　　“And how are we going to do tha-” Green eyes looked down on the half-Italian in surprise, Percy's speech suddenly cut off by the sudden kiss and his back suddenly against the wall. Almost shrugging, he leaned a little forward and tilted his head so that it would be easier for them. Nico moaned, and Percy slipped his tongue in at the opening, and soon they were locked in a battle for dominance before they had to separate for breath. Percy flipped their positions so that he was leaning against the wall and over Nico. “I like new idea of yours,” he grinned suggestively.  
　　  
It’s a fucking drab.  
　　  
　　Nico giggled and wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck, pulling him in close until their noses were touching. “I thought you would.” Their lips met once again, heat and friction becomes the most of their worlds in that moment. Their senses were overloaded with each other, and just each other. It was marvelous.  
　　  
I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do  
Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine  
Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine

　　Percy’s hands had slid up under the pale teen’s shirt and slowly brushing his hands against the taunt stomach and jutting ribs, just slightly passing over the already erect buds on his chest. Nico’s voice sounded hoarse as he arched his back against him, looking for some leverage. The son of Poseidon decided to play a bit, leaning back, so only their shirts were slightly swiping against each other’s. “Stop teasing.” The son of Hades's voice was husky with arousal.  
　　  
Yeah.

　　Deciding to stop the playing and get to the main part, Percy ground hard, their erections rubbing against each other’s. Both were frustrated and majorly noticeable from the strain in the front of their pants. He pushed the half-Italian into the bed and their shirts were soon discarded and forgotten on the floor. The older teen’s lips attached to the virgin skin of the pale collarbone, and left an impressive love bite on it. Nico groaned, partly due to frustration and partly due to pleasure.  
　　“I don’t think we should be doing this,” Percy stopped moving down the other’s pale chest and looked into lust-filled, foggy brown eyes. “It’s past curfew, and I’m pretty sure that some people might hear.” Nico groaned again.  
　　“I’m frustrated. You’re frustrated. We’re drunk. J-just for tonight,” Nico pleaded with him. “Just let me be with you, even if I can’t be with you any other time.” Percy gently kissed the soft lips reeking of alcohol, but somewhat sweet.  
　　  
Just one more hit and then we’re through  
‘Cause you could never love me back  
Cut every tie I have to you  
‘Cause your love’s a fucking drab  
But I need it so bad

　　The two teens found themselves completely exposed to each other, and they moved together in unison, like two machines seeking nothing but release. The son of Poseidon stopped trying to suppress any feelings, and slung the smaller teen’s legs over his shoulder. Being flexible had it’s perks; Percy entered into the tight heat, groaning and using all of his willpower not to come right then and there. Nico's opening surprisingly well lubricated as Percy started to move, with his pre-cum.  
　　  
You’re love’s a fucking drab  
But I need it so bad  
Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine  
Yeah you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine  
　　  
　　It wasn’t long before they both came, and it smelled musky and, well, like they had sex. They cuddled under the sheets, Nico’s unusually cold body warming up nicely next to the green-eyed teen’s. No matter how cliche, Percy thought that the younger demigod fit perfectly against him.  
　　“I can’t get rid of you, you little perfect drug,” Percy thought ironically. “My personal nicotine.”  
　　  
Yeah


End file.
